Corporate Sector Authority
The Corporate Sector Authority (CSA) was a notable government in the Star Wars Combine and ruled a far-flung region of the galaxy known as the Corporate Sector, located at the end of the Tingel Arm. The faction was originally created circa Year 3 by Mystiel Raleigh, Kam Farlight, Zorran Black and Orion Silverhelm from the ashes of Infinite Dark. Following a hostile takeover by the Galactic Empire in Year 10, the old Corporate Sector Authority ceased to be. The bulk of its surviving members joined the New Republic or other anti-Imperial organizations. Overview At its height, the Corporate Sector Authority was composed of several nationalized corporations such as Paradox Resource Exploration, Primus Medical, Silverhelm Entertainment Media, Myorzo Weapons Systems, Magnaguard Manufacturing and the Universal Network Bank. The government was managed by a Direx Board whose members are high ranking business executives. The Direx Board was led by the Executive Officer (ExO) and other posts included President (Prex), Viceprex and Auditor-General. The Pypin system functioned as the administrative center for the Corporate Sector as well as a major trading crossroads. The last democratically elected leader of the faction was Max Solusar in Year 9. Description "In a bold experiment meant to free the Republic lawmakers and Corporate moneymakers from their differences, a free-enterprise fiefdom of space was carved out bordering the Aparo and Wyl sectors. This became the Corporate Sector, a section of space governed not by the Republic or the Empire that followed, but instead run by big business. At its start, the Corporate Sector encompassed only several hundred systems, carefully chosen by the Republic for their lack of native, sentient life. But as the profits began to swell, so did the territory. By the time of the Empire, the Corporate Sector ballooned to include nearly 30,000 stars. According to official documentation, none of these worlds contained any sentient life, but in truth, eleven species were discovered, though this fact was expunged from all records. The government of the Corporate Sector is the Corporate Sector Authority (CSA), a private corporation in its own right forged by the industrious Orion Silverhelm. The CSA was granted a charter by the Empire to control that portion of the galaxy. The CSA was afforded independence due to the huge amounts of profits that it funneled into the New Order's coffers. Within its borders, the CSA was hardly better a ruler than the Empire, though many sought refuge there from the Galactic Civil War." History .]] The seeds of the Corporate Sector Authority began in a smuggling ring known as "Infinite Dark" led by Kam Farlight. It was one of the largest smuggling operations in the galaxy and Kam had ambitious plans for growth. In particular, Kam wished to build a vast capitalist union in an independent sector of the Outer Rim. This capitalist union would be based on trade and would offer asylum to needy refugees. Thus the idea of the Corporate Sector was born. Another member of Infinite Dark, Midge Cellewan, helped Kam conceptualize this idea along with Orion Silverhelm, Talon Efwam and Adam Flynn. However, when Kam retired, an opportunistic Adam Flynn — with the help of Keir Santage — robbed Kam's second-in-command Talon Efwam of all assets. Despite this setback, the idea of a Corporate Sector could not be crushed. Soon Midge Cellewan, Mystiel Raleigh, Orion Silverhelm and Zorran Black formed the Myorzo Corporation from the ashes of Infinite Dark. After much inner turmoil, the Myorzo Corporation launched the Corporate Sector Authority under the command of Orion Silverhelm. When Silverhelm retired, Midge Cellewan assumed the role of Executive Officer of the Corporate Sector Authority with Kenda Bovak at his side. During this period, Max Solusar — a former member of Black Dragons — was the leader of Paradox Resource Exploration, a subsidiary of the Corporate Sector Authority. When the Corporate Sector Authority became an official government, the Direx Board — its ruling body — asked Solusar to return to active duty. He became the new Director General of the Espos and the executive Vice-Prex of Security. In Year 8, Solusar served as a Senior Direx Consultant, a retiree position for veteran members given the privilege of advising the Direx Board. Throughout this time, Solusar continued to serve as the Executive Vice President of the Security Division. In Year 9, Kenda Bovak retired as President of the Direx Board. Shortly thereafter, Midge Cellewan retired as leader of the Corporate Sector Authority on Year 9 Day 108. Following a competitive election against Dar Batra, Max Solusar was elected as the new leader of the faction. Circa Year 10 Day 71, while Solusar was leader of the Corporate Sector Authority, Imperial Moff Orphaea Imperium of Oversector Dolomar orchestrated a hostile takeover of the latter government. Imperium instructed an unknown Imperial agent to secretly board Solusar's Bulk Freighter, Hebi-Hansuo. The Imperial agent steered the freighter, with Solusar aboard, into a nearby sun. Solusar was killed. Following Solusar's demise, Moff Imperium overthrew the legitimate Direx Board and declared the Corporate Sector Authority to be a nationalized subsidiary of the Galactic Empire. With Imperium now in power, the Authority's corporations were stripped, sold off, or incorporated into the Galactic Empire. The territories of the Authority were incorporated into Oversector Dolomar while more permanent arrangements for their governance were decided. Following the death of the Corporate Sector Authority at the hands of the Empire, the majority of its surviving members joined the New Republic. With the disolution of the organization the CSA chart mandates all powers and leadership are to be passed on to an active Senior Direx Board Member, whose job would be to reconstruct the government and hold leadership until a new election process can take place. Paparrin was the active SDB member at the time of the Empire's takeover. Known Leaders * Kam Farlight (Year 3) * Mystiel Raleigh (Year 4) * Orion Silverhelm (Year 6) * Midge Cellewan (Year 7) * Max Solusar (Year 9) * Orphaea Imperium (Year 10) * Paparrin (via emergency powers to the Senior DB Member)(Year 10) Banners ]] * (Year 5) * (Year 9) Links * Corporate Sector Authority - Website (Archived) Category:Defunct Factions Category:Government Factions Category:Factions